


Road Trip!

by nikkibagels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, i love these two, various states mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkibagels/pseuds/nikkibagels
Summary: Bucky and Sam received a mysterious phone call from Steve telling them to come to Brooklyn. Neither knows what for, but they have no money for plane tickets. Which means they have to spend days together in a tight space.“Which means days and nights with only you to talk to. On top of sharing a hotel room together. So not looking forward to it.”“Stop being a baby. We get to see Steve again. After he left us for Peggy, we haven’t seen him since.”





	1. In Then Out

Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson walked out of the shield agency in their casual clothes heading towards Sam’s car. They left the building while in the middle of a mild debate.

“I’m just saying. If that dude Thanos comes back around, I think I can take him one on one.”

“By flying around his head like an annoying fly? He knocked you out the air as soon as he saw you during the battle of Wakanda.”

The two walked down the concrete sidewalk taking glimpses of the scenery around them. Cars are racing past, birds are flying, and flowers are starting to bloom signaling spring time.

“The past is the past. Cap is okay, Tony is doing Tony things, and everyone is happy. The gauntlet is secured in the agency and Thor is MVP by using that random axe thing to get Thanos’ head. I don’t know what would’ve happened if he missed his head,” Sam chuckled.

“You never know. We probably would’ve dusted away and everyone had to go back in time somehow.”

“That’s stupid. How would they be able to do that?”

“Beats me. I’m just glad we avoided whatever was going to happen,” Bucky sighed, burying his hand in his jacket pocket that contained his vibrating phone.

“Thanos wasn’t that bad. If he didn’t have those stones, I would’ve had a chan-”

“Shut up, Steve is calling.”

“ShUt uP, sTevE iS CalliNg.”

Bucky slapped Sam on his arm as he answered his phone. “‘Sup, Steve?”

Sam hit Bucky on his shoulder and in return, Bucky hit Sam in the face thus starting a small slapfight. Bucky tried to hold the conversation while fending Sam with his right hand.

“Are you and Sam in California?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“I can’t really tell you, but I need you and Sam in Brooklyn, New York by next week.”

“We can’t. We have no money for two plane tickets.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m rolling in cash.”

“Alright, Sam, pull out some stacks right now,” Bucky said.

“See, what had happened was that my cat broke into my bank account and took majority of my money for cat food.”

“That is the most dumbest crap that I heard you say and once you tried to convince me that the Earth could be flat.”

“Hey, Mr. Giggles is smart and how come the ocean water doesn’t fall into space?”

Completely ignoring Sam, Bucky went back to the conversation with Steve. “We have no way of getting there.”

“Drive then. It should take a few days to drive. You have a whole week.”

“What happens if we don’t make it there?”

*click*

“He hung up on me,” Bucky stated.

“I do that all the time. What’s the difference?”

“We have to go to Brooklyn by next week. He didn’t tell me what for or what will happen if we don’t make it. I’m guessing it’s for a mission, but if it’s a mission, why haven’t Fury told us about it?”

“This is Steve Rogers. The same guy that mistaked a racoon for a cat in his back driveway and his friends, us, had to take him to the hospital for rabies shots.”

Bucky laughed at the memory and walked up to the door on the driver’s side.

“Hey hey, what’re you doing?”

“Taking us to In-n-Out. You’re the one who complained you were hungry.”

“I’m not letting you drive Jaguar. He’s sleek, black, and fast. Like me. No one gets to drive him.”

Bucky opened the door and slipped into the seat locking the door behind him. Sam ran to the passenger door, but Bucky locked it before he could tug on the handle. He knocked on the car window. “Come on, man. Don’t be a dick.”

Bucky unlocked the door, but he stayed in the driver seat. He put the car in drive and drove to the nearest In-n-Out.

They pulled into the long drive-thru line and Bucky gave their orders to the guy with the red and white striped uniform.

“Looks like we’re going on a road trip,” Bucky announced as he finished his order.

“Which mean days and nights with only you to talk to. On top of sharing hotel rooms together. So not looking forward to it.”

“Stop being a baby. We get to see Steve again. After he left us for Peggy, we haven’t seen him since.”

“Yeah. Dick move on his part. Left his friends without saying goodbye.”

“Yeah, but look at it from a positive point of view. I’ll be a kick-ass Captain America.”

Sam busted out laughing and Bucky looked at him in slight confusion. “What?”

“You? Captain America? You’d be killing anyone who says anything bad about America. ‘Man, America has nothing but country, incest, alligator wrestlers.’ ‘What did you say?’ Boom boom boom!”

They laughed as Bucky drove up to the window and retrieved the bags of burgers, fries, and the cups of soda.

They head up the street towards Bucky’s apartment which is in the bad side of the city. Graffiti on metal garage doors, overgrown plants and weeds in the cracks of the sidewalk, and gated liquor stores.

“Buck, are you sure you got your address right? I don’t feel like we belong here.”

“We fight aliens, villains, and space creatures on a daily basis and you’re scared of a neighborhood?”

“Well, last time I checked, Thanos never wore a blue bandana holding a pistol while crip walking towards me. Sorry if I’m a little frightened.”

Bucky pulled up to the curb in front of his apartment building. He turned off the car, got out, and tossed the keys to Sam.

“Let’s hurry up and get you inside. Jaguar is not cheap and it looks like people will literally kill for it.”

“Aww...you care about my wellbeing,” Bucky said walking inside the lobby.

“No, I care about my car. If anything happens to it, you’re going to need a new metallic arm. I bet those would sell a pretty penny.”

“Sounding a lot like that weird racoon I met in Wakanda.” Bucky unlocked his door after jiggling the handle a little bit then pushing on the door with force. Sam then caught a glimpse of Bucky’s room over his shoulder.

“You live in this shit dump?”

“Hey! This shit dump is my home, alright?”

“Looks like Hulk bust down in here. Anyway, get some sleep. We’re meeting up in the park in the next city over tomorrow morning. I am NOT driving down here again. We have to leave early tomorrow.”

“Alright, see ya.”

“If I find out you died of AIDS, I’m telling Cap.”

“I will not die of AIDS,” Bucky protested.

“You’re right. The prostitute you had here last week probably had chlamydia.”

Bucky shoved Sam out into the hallway and heard him cackling on the other side.


	2. Sunday: Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky have mild situation in Nevada.
> 
> -Gangs
> 
> -Hangover
> 
> -Handcuffs

Bucky woke up to the sound of his ringtone going off. He checked the time and then the caller ID. After his vision focused, he answered. “Sam, why are you calling at 6 o’clock in the morning?”

“I said we leave in the early morning,” Sam replied.

“You never told me a time.”

“You never asked.”

“I hate you so much.”

Bucky hung up and pulled out a pair of pants then slid into them as he searched for a shirt. After buckling his pants, he slipped into a white t-shirt and pulled on a brown leather jacket. As he put on his shoes, he hopped into the hallway and out the apartment building. He had his things already packed the night before, so all he had to carry was his suitcase and backpack.

Outside, he walked past a Latino gang. They were speaking Spanish, so Bucky slipped by. Or so he thought.

“Hey, long hair and brown jacket.”

Bucky turned around confused. “Yeah?”

“Answer me this question, fool.” Bucky looked at the other gang members who seemed really serious. The main one had a black bandana on his head, the other around his forehead, one had one around his neck, another had one loosely tucked into his front pocket, and the shortest one had his over his mouth and nose. “How do you get your hair so soft? What hair conditioner do you use?”

“Um...I use Pantene. If I have enough time, I wash my hair twice,” Bucky answered.

The main member turned to the short one and slapped him on his shoulder. “Take notes, puto! This is vital information!”

“Uh, you’re welcome for the ‘vital information.’ I need to get to my friend at the park.”

“The park? The Next Town Over park? That’s a long walk and I doubt the Winter Soldier would want to take the bus. How about we give you a ride? Think of it as thanks for protecting our country,” the leader offered.

“Uh, sure. You guys won’t hurt me, right?” Bucky half-joked.

“Nah man, we can’t hurt you. Even if we try, you’d kill each one of us within a few seconds.”

“Won’t do unless I have to,” Bucky chuckled.

 

“I swear, if you wait another minute, I will go to New York by myself and tell Cap you died of some STD.” Sam looked out the car window and saw Bucky riding in a top down convertible with a gang. “Or kidnapped by a gang, like a dumbass you are.”

The convertible pulled up next to Jaguar and Bucky hopped out laughing and smiling. “Luis, thanks for the ride and tell Aunt Selena I hope she gets better. If I had time, I would’ve gave you a get well card to give to her for me.”

“Anytime, White Wolf!”

The blue convertible pulled off with a dust trail and Bucky walked to the trunk of Sam’s car and stuffed his bags inside. He closed the trunk and tugged on the passenger door finding it locked.

“Come on, man.”

Sam reluctantly unlocked the door as Bucky sat inside. “I can’t believe this,” Sam started while reversing the car out the parking spot. “James ‘Bucky’ Barnes is now part of a Latino gang. Wait till Cap and Fury hear this.”

 

Sam drove down the highway with the windows down with the wind blowing. Bucky’s hair was being tassled by the wind and he smiled. “I never knew how soft my hair is.”

“Who told you that?” Sam asked, steering with one hand and the other hand hanging outside the window.

“Luis, the gang leader. He stopped me outside the apartment building and asked what I use for my hair. I said Pantene and they start taking notes. Then when I mentioned you-”

“You said my name?”

“No. I only called you a friend. Anyway, they offered me a ride to the park. That’s when I learned everyone’s names and that Luis’ aunt has the worst flu imaginable. Luis believes she won’t make it, but I told him to not doubt. I said I thought I was dead, but came back as a one-armed soldier primarily used as a Russian spy, but we just glossed over that.”

“You talk a lot if I let you,” Sam commented.

“Oh, please. Pot calling the kettle black.”

“That’s the thing. Why do the pot and kettle have to be black? Kitchen appliances can be any color, but the phrase says they’re black. Who came up with that saying anyway? Must be the white man. That’s why white people-

After a long, long drive talking about the white man, racism, and everything else not in between, Sam pulled into a gas station. As he refueled the car, Bucky went inside to pee.

The little bell jingled above his head as he made his way to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, there was toilet paper on the floor, a mysterious liquid on the floor with a concerning color, and an unflushed toilet. “You know, I’d rather piss myself.”

Bucky made a detour and grabbed a couple snacks and drinks. Hopefully Sam will pull over so Bucky can just water some plants on the side of the road, but not with water. He walked up to the counter as Sam was already there. They were the only two in the store besides the cashier. This isn’t concerning, because the gas station is in the middle of nowhere.

Sam had his wallet out paying for everything when he spoke, “We should cut through Las Vegas. We’re already in Nevada and what’s wrong with a couple casinos and little hotties?”

“Everything. If we don’t have money for plane tickets, what makes you think that we can go gambling for fun? We’re not going.”

 

A blonde lady with smeared make-up sat up in the bed, leaned over and kissed Sam on his forehead before slowly getting up to avoid waking up the boys. She crept to the door and closed the door. The slam of the door caused the men to wake up. They sat up and groaned from the massive and intense hangovers from last night. As Sam raised his hands to his head, he heard a slight jingling sound.

He lifted his hand and saw a pink, fluffy, leopard print handcuff wrapped tightly around his wrist.

Bucky tried to get out of bed so he could use the bathroom, but was immediately pulled back to the bed.

“What the hell?”

“We’re handcuffed, genius.”

Bucky looked confused, but still tired. “What? When? How? By who?”

“Stop asking questions and help me look for a key.”

“I need to pee, though since somebody didn’t want to pull over yesterday.”

“Can you wait till we’re separated?”

“Please?”

Sam sighed as he was pulled to the incredibly small bathroom. Bucky did his business as Sam stayed close to the wall as possible and stared at a spot on the door. As soon as he heard the toilet flush, Sam flung the door open and headed straight to the dresser beside the bed.

They checked everywhere. The top of the dresser, inside the drawers, under the bed, they checked the sheets and blankets, and even went through their pants pockets. Nothing.

They collapsed on the edge of the bed still handcuffed struggling to put on their pants. They decided to do it one person at a time to get it done faster.

“Hey Sam, do you think the person we slept with took the key with them by accident?”

“Why you gotta say ‘them?’ It’s a girl, man.”

“You don’t know that.”

Sam just looked at Bucky, but nodded his head. “We checked everywhere. Know what, I got a plan.”

 

They walked to the valet with dark tinted sunglasses covering their obvious not sober eyes and their wrists attached. The valet boy who couldn’t be older than 25 looked at them and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sam Wilson. Black Tesla.”

The valet walked into the small office and picked out his keys. He left the pair at the curb to fetch the car.

“Great. He thinks we’re gay,” Sam said.

“Or incredibly stupid.”

“Or both. Nothing wrong with stupid gays. I mean, I heard about you in high school.”

“Hey! That was a phase!” Bucky tried to defend himself.

“Not from what I be seeing. I see the way you look at Steve.”

“Shut up. If anyone is gay for Steve, it’s Tony. He openly completed his ass for Jesus’ sake.”

Jaguar pulled up to the curb and the valet tossed Sam the keys. They struggled to get inside the car. They had to crawl through the passenger seat with Sam going in first so he could drive. He drove out the garage and onto the road. Traffic had already started and the midday heat was being to be brutal. Sam quickly turned on the air.

As they slowly made their way up the road onto the highway, Bucky looked at his left hand connected to Sam’s right then back out the window. He already shedded his leather jacket obviously too hot for it. 

For once, the car isn’t filled with talking or random arguments since the heat was getting on their nerves. So for Bucky to mildly entertain himself, he looked outside the window and looked at the many signs and buildings that are going slowly by. Then he saw something.

He pulled on his cuff causing Sam to lose control of the wheel for a split second. “Bucky! I’m driving!”

“That girl! I remember her from last night at the roulette table! She kept complimenting me then you. She looked at you and had her hands around your shoulders as she said something about she always bets on black.” Bucky looked at Sam. “Then gave you the sex eyes.”

Sam looked at his mirrors before putting on his blinkers and pulling to the curb where she was walking. He honked his horn which startled her. She turned around as Bucky rolled down his window letting the cold air hit her in the face.

“I see you guys are still attached to me. That usually happens when men sleep with me.”

“On the contrary, we’re attached to each other. You do have the key, right?” Bucky asked.

She looked through her purse, but then patted down her pockets on her skirt. The fact she haven’t found it made the guys nervous. Then she pulled it out of her bra.

“Found it!”

She handed it to the boys and they uncuffed themselves. They thanked her and Sam drove off to the next exit. At a stoplight, Sam looked at Bucky.

“We are keeping this between us. No one and I mean no one will know that I slept with you indirectly.”


	3. Colorado: Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky go to Colorado and play with a little snow.

Ever since Las Vegas, the boys drove non-stop from Nevada. They sang songs from the radio, they stopped and ate various foods, and called each other names as they recalled hilarious moments from the past.

“...and then I told her that she should tell her dad that,” Sam said, as he drove past a state sign.

After he stopped laughing, Bucky patted him on his shoulder. “That sign says we’re in Colorado. Denver to be exact. Do you think they have a ski resort?”

“This is Colorado. It snows every other month. I think there would be a ski resort in every Colorado city.”

“Well, it’s almost night and we need to rest,” Bucky hinted.

“What are we going to do? Ski till we just pass out in the snow? I don’t know about you, but I did not enjoy waking up in a weird situation last night.”

“Come on. It’s Colorado. The worst thing that can happen is an avalanche and we get trapped in our inn,” Bucky said, watching Sam pulled onto an exit towards the Denver snowy streets.

“Fine. But we if do end up getting trapped in an avalanche, I’m eating you first.”

“Fine. Explain that to Steve when you see him. ‘Where is Bucky?’ ‘I...uh...ate him. Sorry, Cap.’”

Sam chuckled at the pretend conversation and pulled into the Denver Ski Resort. There was a small snowy hill behind the inn and the lights from the inns looked beautiful against the dark sky.

The boys pulled out their respective bags and treaded through the snow. They walked up the wooden steps into the lobby past running kids in neon colored coats and annoyed parents chasing after them.

“Hello! Welcome to the Denver Ski Resort Inn! Are you two looking to check in?” The desk clerk lady asked, getting the computer ready.

The inside of the inn was very cabin-like with wood logs as walls and wooden steps to the many floors.

“Uh, yes. We want to stay and ski for one night,” Sam sadi pulling out his wallet.

“I sure hope so. We aren’t popular just for our restrooms!” The lady chuckled along with Sam who gave one his flattering smiles. “One room or two?”

“Does these said rooms have two beds?”

“Of course. If you want a room with one bed, I can-”

“Nope! That will not be necessary. I said a bed with this fool once and I wish that I haven’t,” Sam interrupted, waving his hand in dismissal.

“Come on, man. It wasn’t that bad,” Bucky said, laying a metal hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Uh...right, one room with two beds plus the ski admissions. All for one night, is that correct?”

“Correct. Don’t listen to whatever this guy says, alright?” Sam gives the clerk his card as he keeps talking. “So, with that out the way, are you single?”

“Actually, I am dating this wonderful woman. She’s tall, blonde, and a little fiesty. She gets angry when I absentmindedly flirt with people. I can’t help it. My mood just makes everyone love me, as you just proved my point.”

Bucky couldn’t help, but laugh and nudge Sam’s shoulder. “I’m not laughing at you, lady. I’m laughing at this fool for thinking he had a chance. There’s no way a lady as nice as you could ever be single.”

The clerk smiled and blushed a little as she handed Sam his card back. “Well, thank you for making my day. I’ll tell my girlfriend that you two are the highlight of my work day! Have a nice time at our ski resort!”

 

Sam and Bucky walked out their room dressed in their winter clothes and went to various parts of the ski resort. Bucky went to the ski hills and Sam went to the snowboarding hills.

Bucky stood at the top of the hill with his skiing poles in each hand. He decided to do the medium sized hill and watched a couple people take off down the hill.

The supervisor looked at Bucky then the hill then back at him. “PTSD?”

“What makes you think that?” Bucky asked.

“Well, I know about you and the whole falling out a helicopter thing and losing an arm then being turned to a Russian spy soon used to attempt to kill your best friend. That’s just a guess, though.”

“No, I don’t have PTSD. I’m just hyping myself up. I haven’t skied in forever. The last time I skiied, I won 3rd place in the skiing event. I just want to make sure I still got it.”

“Oh! Well, should’ve said so! The race hasn’t started yet and it’s on the expert hill! Go! It’s not too late!”

The supervisor pushed Bucky off the medium hill and towards the expert hill all while Bucky is trying to dismiss the race.

“Hey! This is James Barnes! He used to be a great skier and won 3rd in a skiing competition. Get him at the top of the hill!”

He pushed Bucky to the expert hill supervisor and before he knew it, Bucky was in a skiing race with Coloradans.

Before he could leave the hill, the bell for the race sounded and everyone pushed down the hill. Not wanting to be left behind and having a bit of adrenaline, Bucky took off.

He zoomed by a couple skiers already and headed towards the first curve. He turned his body and controlled and very tight turn while he curved by a few more people. Bucky used his poles and gained more momentum as he swerved through flags and poles.

The finish line was approaching and he was the only one in sight. Until he turned his head and saw another skier catch up to him. Bucky turned back around and tried to gain more speed, but was neck and neck with the skier. They looked at each other, each with a grin.

“I heard you were a skiing champ!” the opponent yelled over the sound of wind whipping past them.

“Not really. I only scored 3rd. I’m only doing this to see if I still got it!” Bucky shouted back.

“I hope you’re satisfied with second!”

With that conversation, the two crossed the line together and only a camera could tell who the true winner is.

“According to the footage,” the supervisor said, “the winner is you.”  
He handed the opponent the first place trophy and gave Bucky a smaller trophy that’s silver.

“Come over here so we can take your picture once the third place skier comes over.”

The three guys stood on the podium and had their pictures taken. Bucky was on the second place podium and received his medal.

After the short celebration, Bucky went to his room and set his awards on the floor by his bags.

“Where’s Sam? It’s a little dark.”

 

Leaving Bucky to his ski activity, Sam went to the snowboarding hills. He grabbed a snowboard then sat upon the ski lift watching the people getting smaller as he went to his hill. Before the lift left the ground completely, a small boy ran up and hopped on.

“Hey, little man. What are you doing? Skiing?”

“Why you want to know? Don’t you have to follow Captain America’s orders or something?”

“Wait a minute. I don’t follow any orders. That blonde man is only the leader. I follow my own calls.”

“Yeah, calls from Captain America.”

“Watch it, you. I’m not above hitting a little kid.”

“So you are above the law is what you are saying? This is why Bucky becomes the new Captain America in the comics.”

“No. He only becomes Cap because he died and Bucky thought it was fitting for him to carry the name.”

“Exactly. Where was Falcon during that time? Chilling with cute girls while Bucky actually thought about his best friend?”

“So a best friend goes around and attempts to kill not only his friend, but Tony’s parents?”

“He was brainwashed! Bucky would never do that. He loves Steve. Like I do, okay? I wish I was Bucky.”

“Everyone does,” Sam said, looking at the ski lift slowly descend. “Wait, how old are you?”

“13. You look 30.”

“Actually, kid, I’m in my 40’s.”

“No way!”

“Black don’t crack unless you smoke it.”

The kid just looked at Sam and jumped off the lift. Sam followed and and lined himself up.

“Can you keep this conversation between us?” The kid asked.

“Why? Everyone has the same feelings about us Shield people,” Sam said, pulling down his goggles.

“That’s the problem. No one has the same feelings. I have greater feelings for Steve and Bucky. I-I love them and wish I could be old enough to be with them.”

Before Sam could get out his state of shock, the kid speeds down the hill like a pro. He shakes his head and snowboards down the hill.

He was a little wobbly at first, but managed to be stable, until he hit a small rock and fell face first.

He rolled down the hill and hit a pile of snow at the base of the hill. He sat up and cradled his head and brushed off the snow. He looked up and saw the kid again.

“You can fly perfectly, but you can’t snowboard at all. Interesting.”

“You know what else is interesting? You have a little gay crush on my friends and you want to know what else? Bucky is at this exact ski resort right now.”

“W-What? W-Where? He’s...you’re lying! You’re only saying that to get inside my head.”

“Walk with me to my room and we can wait for him together.”

 

Sam walked into the inn with the kid behind him and snow trailing them. Sam unlocked the door with his key-card. Sam opened the door and Bucky was sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless putting his hair up in a man-bun.

Sam covered the kid’s eyes and turned him around. “Bucky! Put a shirt on! There is a kid present!”

“The kid is a boy though. I’m pretty sure guy nips is not something to shield him from.”

“Unless he LIKES guy nips!”

“Hey!” The kid said.

“That kid is-”

“Gay, yes, I already went over that.”

“Not with me.”

“Can I see now?”

Sam removed his hands and the kid walked inside before Sam could stop him.

“Bucky! I am a really big fan and I hope that you can sign something for me. I always wanted to meet you, but you are always fighting and going to different cities and hanging out with Falcon and others. You are really ho-” the kid stopped before he could finish his own sentence.

Bucky chuckled. “Well, I’m very flattered that you find me amazing to look at, but you are way too young for me. I will give you a napkin that i will sign and you can be on your way, alright?”

“O-Okay. Wait, you said I am too young. Does that mean that you would date me if I was older?”

“Ask Sam over there. I have a history of gay stories,” Bucky answered handing over the signed napkin.

“Sam, can you-”

“Get out of here, kid. Those stories are not for someone your age. They involve sex, murder, and I think one time animals, but we’ll slide past that one.”

“Besides, we have to get ready to leave tomorrow,” Bucky said.


	4. Minnesota: Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam go and see a hockey game.

Bucky had been talking about his skiing medal and trophy nonstop during the car ride and wouldn’t shut up about it. “I had to ski around several people to make it possible then out of nowhere, this guy comes speeding towards me and passes me somehow-”

“I can’t wait till you get to the part when you meet your little boyfriend.”

Well, that was one way to make him stop talking.

“I wasn’t going to date the boy. I don’t want to be the new R. Kelly or Michael Jackson. I only told him that so he could go away. What state are we heading to anyway?”

“Don’t change the subject, Mr. I-Turn-Little-Boys-Gay.”

“I am not changing the subject. I just want to make sure you aren’t leaving the country.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Google maps is showing that you are heading to Canada. You know what happened in Canada for me.”

Sam smiled and laughed at the memory as he drove past the Minnesota welcome sign. “Yeah, I remember. You accidentally became Canada’s most wanted. Damn, Bucky. You have the worst luck with foreign countries.”

“Exactly. The main reason I never leave the country. Something always happen.”

“What if Cap needs us to leave to another country?”

“I’ll tell him everything that had happened to us and why I don’t trust myself.”

“You better not mention the whole Las Vegas thing.”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll get a crack out of that.”

“I’ll put a crack in you.”

“You sell crack now?”

“I think you have been with those gang members too long.”

“Not really. Hey, look! I think there’s a hockey game happening. Everyone is in their hockey jerseys.”

“Damn. The hotel I was planning to stay at is in the middle of this mess.”

“It’s not like we’ll be walking around the city late at night. We’ll be in our hotel room minding our business.”

 

Bucky was switching channels as Sam pestered him the entire time. “You don’t like Two and a Half Men? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I just don’t, okay? Besides, after Charlie Sheen’s ‘winning’ interview and everything he did, I wouldn’t be a big fan.”

“Uncultured.”

“But here’s the person that has never seen an episode of Game of Thrones.”

“Look, if I want to see naked ladies, gore, and fights for a chair, I’ll go to my family’s cook-out, thank you very much.”

“What the hell is wrong with your family?”

“Everything.”

Someone knocked on their hotel room door interrupting their small bickering. Bucky stood up and fixed his bun since it was slowly coming apart. “Hello?”

There was a young woman and a tall man next to her. They are very beautiful and look nowhere near their 30’s.

“We have tickets to the hockey game, but our little boy got sick out of nowhere. We know you and Falcon are staying here, so we figured that you two would appreciate our tickets. Would you? If not, you can hand them off to someone else,” the lady said handing the tickets to him.

“Well, uh, thank you. I’ll have to see if Sam’s willing to go. He’s beat after driving nonstop from Colorado.”

“Colorado? Why were you two down there?”

“Road trip to New York.”

“Oohh...you don’t know about Captain America, do you?”

“Wh-What about Steve?”

“You’ll see! I think you’d be very happy for him.”

Bucky closed the door not meaning to slam it in her face. He turned to Sam who was lounging on his bed watching Two and a Half Men.

“Do you know why Steve wants us in New York so bad?”

“I don’t know. You’re the one he called.”

“He didn’t tell me anything. I thought maybe he called you at some point and told you.”

“Well, no. I haven’t gotten a word from America’s best hero.”

Bucky waved the hockey tickets and smiled. “Down for some hockey, then?”

 

The guys sat in the middle of the audience and had a great view of the ice rink. The players were skating back and forth on the ice hitting the black puck to each other. The sound of ice scraping off the ice can be heard and the grunts and groans of players with the hockey sticks weren’t falling on deaf ears either.

Sam and Bucky watched without any excitement unlike the families around them who jump up every time a score to the Minnesota team was made. Seriously, how many times will it take for ketchup of mustard to fall in Sam’s lap till he decided hockey wasn’t for him.

Football on the other hand, will get Sam wild up in a heartbeat. And basketball.

Out of nowhere, a player fell on the ice and another player tripped over him. There’s one thing to know about hockey: the blades are sharp and nobody wants to be on the sharp side of the blade.

The ref came out and checked the fallen player. The teams were on the sidelines looking on as the ref did his job.

“The player is down and has a broken calf. Someone call an ambulance!”

The crowd booed and jeered, giving the hint the player was from Minnesota. Bucky heard as a wife of three kids called out to the ice as if anyone down there could hear her over the crowd. “That’s our last player! What will we do now?”

Bucky turned to Sam who was on the verge of falling asleep. Bucky nudged him in his arm to get his attention. “I played hockey a long time ago. I doubt they would want me, though. I haven’t seen a puck in 15 years.”

The mother peered over the superheroes and spoke. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard that you played hockey, Winter Solider.”

“Well, um, I don’t know if you heard the part where I said I was trash,” Bucky said, looking up at her.

“Something is better than nothing! This is the championship!” The lady looked at the crowd and rink. “Hey! Bucky Barnes played hockey a while ago and volunteered to play for us!”

Half of the stadium erupted into cheers as Bucky was ushered out his seat and towards the rink. The audience handed him off to the hockey players and they took him to the locker room where he was given a uniform. The gear was given from the injured player and to Bucky.

Back in the seats, Sam looked on waiting for the entrance of his friend. No sooner than he closed his eyes, the stands grew in celebration as Bucky was pushed onto the ice with a hockey stick in hand. It appeared one of the players were whispering to the Winter Solider.

“Okay, all you have to do is guard the goal. Make sure no pucks get through. We’ll do the heavy lifting. Use your body and stick to deflect any puck. Got it, Bucky?”

“Uh, I think.”

“It will be an honor playing with Captain America’s close friend!”

Bucky skated to the goal and stood his post as directed. The puck was sliding back and forth so fast he couldn’t keep track. But after a while, he gotten used to it and perfectly blocked the puck a few times.

Only a couple times the puck flew in giving points to the other team. Once, the puck was shot at an angle and bounced off the metal pole gaining a point.

Sam stared down the clock as it told how long was left in the game. Only a minute. Thank God.

Bucky’s breath fogged his vision a little bit giving him slight flashbacks. He shook his head and gained focus. Just in time, too, as a puck came flying for his face. He had an instinct to dodge, but it go in. He caught the puck in his right hand as the timer buzzed.

Everyone cheered for Minnesota and Bucky ripped off his mask and helmet, throwing it on the ground. After fighting Steve in his old mask, he never wanted to wear a mask again. Or be in the extreme cold like this.

A player skated up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. “You zoned out for a second! Was the cold getting to you? I looked up chronostasis after hearing about you. It doesn’t look fun.”

“It’s not.”

“But look at it like this: you helped us win the championship and you can come to the after party in a little bit.”

“As much as I’d love to, my buddy and I have to leave in the morning.”

“Bummer. But hey, it’s the thought that counts! Come visit Minnesota soon, Bucky!”

 

Bucky walked out the stadium in his regular clothes and Sam by his side. As they were walking, two girls in their mid to late 20’s, one with brown hair and the other a blonde, walked up to the pair. Particularly Bucky.

The brunette spoke first, laying a hand on his left shoulder. “Wow, that was some amazing shit out there. I mean, overcoming your small PTSD and winning us the championship.”

The blonde stood on the right side. “Not only that, but you are also a shield agent. Pretty sexy.”

“Well, I’m a shield agent, too, ladies,” Sam tried to cut in.

The girls had red and green halter tops with shorts and boots. They were Minnesota sex symbols.

“Yeah, but did you saev the Minnesota Wilds?” The brunette said.

“Ladies, I appreciate the love for me, but I am somewhat of this thing called gay. He is not. Do me a favor and do him.”

The girls look at him and stared down Sam. The blonde spoke after a long silence. “I guess chocolate is my favorite flavor.”

 

Bucky stayed in a different room while Sam got busy with the women. This is what he always wanted.


	5. Illinois: Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is use of the N-word :0

Bucky and Sam are on the road once again for another non-stop ride to Illinois from Minnesota. While Sam retold the tales with the female hockey girls, Bucky looked up their motel place.

“...turns out they’re fraternal twins! Well, if you heard how they sounded, they sound the same. They also had the same face features, juts different eye and hair colors. How do you find nothing about women attractive?” Sam took a turn onto an exit and drove through a few streets.

Bucky looked up from his phone and responded, “It’s not that I don’t find them attractive. I just don’t see them sexually attractive. Guys on the other hand have that thing about them. You cannot tell me that not one guy sees Steve and doesn’t get hard, or at least wishes he were him.”

“Hey man, you have your kinks and I have mine. How’s it looking about our motel?”

“Well, about that. Are you sure you want this one?” Bucky asked.

“What’s wrong about it?”

“Two words: Chicago, Illinois. You know...crimes, gangs, dummy shit. Once, my aunt lived in Chicago and she said that someone stole her neighbor’s porch. Stairs to the front door and everything.”

“Well, you befriended a whole Latino gang, so I think you can get us out of any scenario,” Sam countered.

“Besides, I think two Shield agents can make it in Chicago.”

 

They were handcuffed with sacks over their heads in the back of an ice cream truck. They couldn’t see where they were heading or who had took them. All they know is that they are being kidnapped by some gang.

“Hey, Sam, when a group of suspicious guys ask who you are, you don’t give them all your information. Or mine!”

“Shut up back there! Or else I’ll wire your lips closed.”

Sam brought his voice to a whisper, “Well, I apologize. I thought they were fans.”

“Yes, Sam. Fans who have needles, our motel number, and two highly trained Shield agents in the back of their obviously fake ice cream truck.”

“Hey, Mister. Can I have a double scoop vanilla ice cream cone?” A little girl asked.

“Here you go. That’ll be two dollars.” The exchange was made. “Be safe, little one. These streets are dangerous.”

“Okay! I promise I’ll be safe, Mister ice cream man!”

“Okay, scratch that. A very real ice cream truck,” Bucky said.

“I said shut the hell up! Do you want us to tranquilize you two again?”

“That will be unnecessary.”

“You’re putting all the blame on me. Care to remind me how we got caught in the first place?” Sam asked.

“Uh, maybe by a bear tranquilizer needle that can put people to sleep in an instant? Just a guess.”

“Your sarcasm is not helping either one of us,” Sam said, hanging his covered head low.

They were quiet the rest of the ride with occasional stops for little kids. After a while, the engine shut off giving the hint the final stop was made. The doors opened and the boys were dragged out the truck.

“Ay! Be careful! I got manicures last weekend! They are not cheap,” Sam complained.

Bucky huffed. “And you’re making fun for me being gay.”

He was given a gentle shake by his holder. “Nigga, you gay?”

“What does that mean to you, nice mister kidnapper?” Bucky asked, masking his slight sarcasm that might get him killed.

“It matters, because homie over here has a huge crush on you and he wasn’t sure if you were gay or not.”

“Oh how lovely! I have a fantastic plan! May I?”

“Wait till we get inside.”

With that, they were being ushered inside a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. There were highways and other factories nearby, but that was it.

The guys were put against a wall and their sacks were yanked off their heads. They were still handcuffed, though.

“So, Bucky, what was that deal you wanted us to hear?” The main gang leader asked.

“Well, um, i was just simply wondering if I spend a day and night with this nice gay fellow, you can let us go the next day? Thank you for understanding! I’m so glad you agree.”

“I ain’t say shit.”

“What do you suggest, then?”

“You spend the day with him how he wants and we will get ransom from Shield for Falcon nigga.”

“You see, we kind of have to be in New York by Steve Rogers’ order and-”

“If the niggas at Shield care about enough, they’ll pay off the ransom.”

“What about me? I have to be there, too,” Bucky said with concern.

“If he wants you to leave, he’ll give us the say so. Take it up with him. You’re his now.”

The guy with the crush walked over and was a bit taller than the Winter Soldier. He grabbed him by his right bicep and took him to a room off to the side.

“Listen, I hate to sound like I’m throwing him under the bus, but I don’t care if homie gets raped. I’m trying to ensure my safety,” Sam said looking after Bucky leaving.

Bucky was set in a chair still handcuffed with his hands behind the back of the chair as the guy rummaged through the drawers.

“Hey, big dude. What’s your name?”

“Rufus. I have a gang name, but I want to hear you say my real name. I want to hear you moan it.”

Bucky shook his head. “E-Excuse me?”

“I have my long time crush sitting here with me and you think I won’t have sex with you?”

“Listen, Rufus, I’m ugly. I got this metal arm, my hair haven’t been washed in a few days, and I used to kill people for Russians. I am the least attractive person here. I’m surprised you aren’t going after Sam.”

“Who said you’re ugly? I’ll beat their asses for you.”

“Highly unnecessary. Besides, I haven’t brought a guy to bed since...since I’ve been with Steve.”

“I’ll ease you into it. I’ll treat you better than Captain America, no disrespect, though.”

“No one could treat me better than Steve.”

Bucky thought back to the times where they would go to retro diners and Steve would try the biggest burger on the menu. On his birthday, they went to Johnny Rockets and the diner put little sparklers in his burger since it was July 4th.

They also went out to sports games like baseball and basketball and once a football game. Everyone was distracted by Steve’s attendance, no one really paid attention to the actual game.

And other times, they would just lay in bed just talking about their day and watching a movie neither of them has seen and always wanted to watch. And of course, the sex wasn’t bad either. Bucky have many tales about those nights.

Thinking about all those times brought an unshed tear to his eye.

“What’s wrong? I turn from the drawers and I see you tearing up. You were thinking about Steve, weren’t you? I may be in a gang, but I am far from stupid. If I wasn’t part of this gang, I’d be a psychiatrist.”

“Very nice, but yes. I was thinking about him...as usual. I just...I can’t get him out my head!”

“I can be your captain.”


	6. Illinois: Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the n-word :P

Sam was sitting on the floor with his hands still handcuffed and whistling a random song. He already had breakfast which consisted of only toast. When the gang members said they’ll feed him, they mostly mean the bare minimum.

Bucky, on the far other hand, was fed a whole breakfast buffet by Rufus. He made him cereal, eggs, waffles, and bacon. He even knew Bucky’s favorite waffle flavor.

“Man, it must be nice having a sugar daddy,” Sam announced as he saw Bucky walk past him with Rufus at his side.

“He’s not my sugar daddy, alright? If I follow his orders, I hopefully get freedom and not get beaten by the gang. You, in contrast, might want to watch your back if Shield doesn’t call back or start bluffing.”

Bucky was led back to the room by Rufus and the white wolf sits in his chair. His hands rest in his lap as he waits for Rufus to say something.

“How come you never sit on my bed? Every time I bring you back to this room, you always go straight to the chair. You even fell asleep in the exact same chair!”

“If it bothers you, I’ll sit on the bed. Okay?”

Bucky stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and the handcuffs clink against each other in his lap. “Can you take these off? They’re getting uncomfortable.”

“No can do. I know how good you are at physical combat. Once, you fought Steve and Natasha, the best Shield agents.”

“Ah, thank you for the compliment and um, bad memories. But these things are really starting to hurt.”

I’ll make a deal. If you have sex with me with your full consent, I’ll take them off of you afterwards.”

“These cuffs are actually not that bad. I’ve been handcuffed to that fool out there for a whole morning earlier this week, so, yeah.”

“Why are you so determined to not having sex with me? Am I really that bad looking to you?”

“I never said that. Actually-”

“Rufus! We need you!”

Rufus sprang up and out the door to his boss’ command. Bucky was left by himself in the room. As soon as the door closed, Bucky slid off the bed and walked to the dresser. He spotted the key and grabbed it. He unlocked his handcuffs then pocketed the key.

He slowly opened the door and inspected the surroundings. He saw a huddle of gang members by the warehouse door. Seeing how the gang is distracted by the guest, he crawled to Sam and unlocked his cuffs.

“Keep your hands behind your back until I say it’s okay. I’m going back to the room and get one of Rufus’ guns. I’m sure he got one somewhere.”

“Alright. Hopefully you don’t get us killed.”

“Hey, you said it yourself. I tend to have good luck with gangs.”

With that, Bucky sneaks off back to the room and searches everywhere. He looked under the bed, in the closet, and around the dresser. Nothing. He stood in the middle of the room and thought to himself.

“Where the hell does he keep his guns?” He turned around and saw a piece of wallpaper peeling off.

He walked over and pulled on it. The wallpaper came off and a hole in the wall was there with two guns inside.

 

“We know you have White Wolf. Where is he?”

“I don’t even know who that is. Or what for that matter, nigga.”

On the other side of the door was another gang. They had bandanas on and guns in their hands.

“Don’t play dumb unless you can play dead.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Hell, yeah, fool.”

“Rufus!”

He walked up behind the boss and looked at the other gang outside. Rufus was easily taller than them.

“I heard you want Barnes.”

“Look, we have a smart guy here. Never judge a book by its cover.”

“Bucky stays here with me. I treat him like the world. He’s been through a lot and deserves someone who can treat him. I make him grand meals and tell him stories.”

“Cool story, fool. Where he at?”

“Right here!”

Everyone turned around and saw Bucky in the warehouse with a gun in each hand.

He began shooting and the Chicago gang took cover while the other gang helped. Bucky dropped a gun and kicked it over to Sam. He picked it up and helped Bucky in the mass fight as they move towards the door.

“Ay! We’ve been looking for you, fool!”

“Luis! How did you guys ever find us, anyway?” Bucky asked, as he jogged out the warehouse.

“Guys? Can we talk after we shot everyone? I don’t want to be tailgated by a gang from Chicago,” Sam complained.

“Follow us. Instead of our car, we stole a van. Hop inside. Julio got it running for us so we can just hit the road.”

Bucky and Sam followed the Latino gang to their van as the Chicago gang begin flooding out the warehouse.

The duo kicked open the back door of the van and started shooting at them. The Latino gang took a random turn onto a freeway ultimately losing the Chicago gang.

They closed the back door and sat next to the other Latino gang members.

“So...how did you find us?” Bucky asked.

“Remember when we asked to put a tracking device on your phone?” Luis asked from the passenger seat.

“Shit, you’re right. How could I forget about that?”

“Better question, can you guys drop us off at that motel we were at? I need to pick up Jaguar.”

“You have a whole ass jungle cat?” Julio asked.

“That’s what he calls his car. I know, very stupid.”

“Muy estupido,” a random member mumbled.

“Puedo hablar español, puto!”

“Sam! Knock it out! They can kill you!”

“I just want to show I can understand and speak spanish.”

After the unpleasant exchange, the van pulled up to the motel and found Jaguar. Bucky and Sam stepped out the van and walked to the car. Before they got in however, Bucky turned to the gang.

“I just want to say thanks for saving us back there and I severely apologise for Sam calling that guy a bitch.”

“You alright, fool. But you right, though. We could have killed that dipshit if we wanted to. But he’s with you, so I guess we’ll let him slide.”

“Hey, ever been to New York?”

“Buck, what are you doing?” Sam asked, pulling on his arm.

“If it wasn’t for them, we will not make it to Steve. It’s only fitting they can come with us. Let them see new scenery and stuff. Even meet the first avenger himself.”

“We’d love to tag along, fool!” Luis exclaimed.

Luis and Sam attached Jaguar to the back of the van and Julio drove them to the next state.


	7. New York: Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky make it to New York!

Sam, Bucky, and the gang drove out the freeway into Brooklyn. As the van travelled down the streets, Bucky called Steve to ask where everyone should meet up.

“Steve! Sam and I made it! Although we had a little help from a gang from my neighborhood. So, we are in Brooklyn somewhere. Where exactly do you want us to meet?” Bucky asked on his phone.

“I am so happy you’re here. And early? That’s a true gift. But anyway, there is this hotel in Brooklyn called Laura’s Loft. I know...it’s not a loft. I remember we made fun of the name of the hotel forever. Anywho, I’ll be in the lobby waiting for you guys.”

Bucky said his byes and hung up. “The conch shell has spoken. He said to go to Laura’s Loft and he’ll meet us in the lobby.”

Sam tapped Julio on his shoulder. “You heard the man. Laura Loft!”

“Cállate antes de que te dispare.”

“Did you understand that, Sam?” Bucky chuckled.

“Yes, I did.”

 

The van pulled up in Laura Loft’s parking lot, but they couldn’t get a parking spot. In fact, none of the spots are free, because there is a huge ship parked on all the parking spaces.

Luis looked up at the ship. “I think he can be towed for double parking.”

Julio parallel parked in front of the hotel and dropped off the guys at the door before pulling off to find a different parking spot.

Bucky and Sam led the gang members inside and Steve was sure enough waiting for them. He got up from a couch in the lobby by a small water fountain. He walked up to Bucky first and gave him a big hug which the winter soldier reciprocated. Then Sam got a hug and he patted Steve on the shoulders.

“This is the gang that saved us from another gang in Chicago,” Bucky explained, “That’s Luis, the leader. We met when he asked me what I do to keep my hair soft.”

“Cierto, Señor Rogers. We saved them,” Luis said with a smile.

“Glad everyone here made it safe, then. Buck here always finds himself in trouble. As for the hair, I can affirm his hair is soft.”

Steve messed with Bucky’s head and everyone laughed. While they laughed, something buzzed in his chest that he haven’t felt in a long time. Then it hit him. Why they stopped dating?

“So, uh, Steve. Why call us all the way down here?” Sam asked.

“Well, I’m getting married to my sweet, lovely Peggy!”

Ah, that’s why they stopped dating.

“What?!” Sam exclaimed. “You’re telling me that everything we went through was for your wedding? Something we could’ve saw on YouTube? Are you-”

“Sam! Sorry, Steve. We went through a lot. I’m sure you’d get a laugh out of a few of them, but I will side with Sam. Which never happens, but why make it seem like the world will explode if we didn’t make it?”

“I’m making my wedding exclusive. Only a few people will come and there will be no cameras or videotaping. Peggy wants this wedding to not be broadcasted. She knows since I am The Captain America, cameras will be everywhere.”

“Understandable. Well, where is our room?” Bucky asked.

Steve handed him the key with number carved on it. Unfortunately, Steve could only have a limit amount of rooms reserved, so Sam and Bucky have to share rooms.

Sam laid on the bed as soon as Bucky opened the door. He looked up and saw Bucky watching the sunset against the window.

“Hey, Buck. Why are you looking like the cover of a really sad album? Oh wait-”

“Yeah. I didn’t think Steve would invite me to his wedding to Peggy. I’m grateful for the invitation, I really am, but how do you think I feel when your loved one up and leaves not even saying goodbye? He went back in time, saw his love and forgot about all his friends.”

“I understand, Buck, but think about it. He was dragged out his timeline into a time period he never belonged in. His life was ripped from him as yours was. You have no one to run back to, except him, but he has someone to run back to.”

“Ouch, could have put it in a nicer way?”

“You’re asking me of all people about love advice. You know I hate you in a friend-ish way. That was your fault. Now, if you excuse me, I have to sleep since someone dragged me across the country to his damn wedding. I won’t name names, but it rhymes with Steve Rogers.”

Bucky chuckled and slipped into his bed, turning off his light.


	8. New York: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and the end is here folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame spoilers :p

Tony Stark and Stephen Strange walked out the elevator and down the hallway to Sam and Bucky’s door.

“While you were fighting those little monsters on the battlefield, I single-handedly defeated Thanos and saved the world. I finessed his ass and swiped the infinity stones. I snapped and boom. Dusted away like that.”

“And who was the one that put a protective spell on you beforehand?”

“Listen here. If it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t even have that time travelling power. So screw you and your future seeing ass.”

They stopped at the door and Tony knocked. They stood back and waited as Bucky opened the door rubbing his eyes.

“Rubbing your eyes is bad. You’re just pushing the crust deeper in your eye. Properly wash your face,” Strange said.

“I didn’t expect a hygiene lesson when I opened the door. Hey, Tony. Haven’t seen you since last time. We were in the Endgame then. Whoo. Glad that’s over.”

“Where’s mister metal wings? We gotta get you guys in suits. Lord knows you two didn’t bring any,” Tony said.

Bucky turned around to the inside of the room. “Sam! Wake your ass, we got to get our suits.”

“Do they...have...measurements…” Sam muffled through his pillow.

“We have suits from your house. I opened portals into your homes and simply looked through your closets. Bucky, dear God, clean your apartment,” Strange said, handing him his suit, “Felt like I got...AIDS from just standing in your living room alone. Who knows what other diseases I contracted from the other rooms.”

“Aren’t you a doctor? You should know my room isn’t THAT dirty,” Bucky said taking his and Sam’s suit.

“Oh, I know. See you at the venue in 20.”

 

Pepper fixed the hem of Peggy’s wedding dress with a few seconds of sewing. “There. That was bothering me.”

Peggy turned around to where Mantis was holding her veil. “Why do females where this see through headpiece?”

“It’s just tradition,” Peggy responded.

“I think it would a few years until I’d be wearing something like that, but...things happen. Thanos happened.”

The girls comforted Wanda and patted her back. Pepper stepped and lifted Wanda’s chin. “Listen, there is no sulking on Peggy’s big day. Natasha would want everyone smiling and Vision wouldn’t want you crying on any day.”

“You always know what to say, Mrs. Stark.”

“Oh, please. With someone like Tony around the house, I need to think of things to say to keep him from doing something stupid.”

The girls chuckled as Peggy stood up in her white glory. Pepper smiled remembering herself in a similar dress a little more than 5 years ago. Wanda began tearing up, because this could’ve been her day. Mantis began crying because she was just sensing the mood.

“Why are we here being so gloomy! Steve is waiting for me at the venue!” Peggy lifted her dress and started jogging to the door. The girls wiped their faces and followed the running bride out the hotel room.

 

The wedding was perfect. Tony was the best man, Pepper was the maid of honor, and Morgan was the little flower girl. Thor and the Asgardians sat in the back, Peter and his aunt sat in the front, and the other Avengers sat somewhere in the pews.

Sam was told to be the ring bearer, so he walked up the aisle and gave the couple the rings. As he did, Steve grabbed him by the arm and whispered something in his ear. “Soon, you’d be bearing something else.”

“Whoa, man. Chill out. Your wife is here!”

“Not that! You’ll see after the reception.”

“You may now kiss the bride.”

“Now move, man. I got to kiss my wife.”

 

During the reception, people made toasts, they played various games that of course involved drinking (Peter and Morgan was given apple juice and was drunk of the experience), and Steve gave a heartfelt speech to everyone separately. He said he wouldn’t have made it without Sam by his side, told Tony to kiss his ass since he has a family now, and thanked Bucky for being his life long best friend who gave him his start back in the 40’s.

After the reception, Steve sat on a concrete bench waiting for Sam. He walked to him with his suit jacket undone.

“‘Sup, Steve?”

“Sam Wilson, the man, the myth, the legend. You know, I always thought I’d never get to see you or Peggy again. But you came back from the snap and I somehow got her from another timeline. A whole three hour story on its own.”

“No post credit?”

“Nope. Well, I’ll consider this wedding my post credit. You, however, will have a different post credit of your own.”

“What do you mean? What’s up with you and all these cryptic messages?”

“Fine. I’ll tell you straight. You’re the new Captain America. Before you decline, you can do it. If not, better. If you feel you’re not ready, I’m sure you and Bucky can be a cool and hilarious wonder duo.”

“So marvelous. We’ll probably get our own show.”

“Hehe, I can see it now. The Falcon and The Winter Soldier,”

Steve handed his shield over to Sam and he stood up, “Just promise me you and Bucky won’t tag team on Tony and start another civil war. Lord knows we don’t need another one of those.”

“No worries,Steve. The world needs another black hero in the spotlight anyway.”


End file.
